


Familliar

by shiptoomuch



Series: Prompted [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, the jack zimmermann exes club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent doesn't hook up with the weirdly familiar guy from the club.</p><p>Then he does.</p><p>(First chapter has been rewritten)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kent is pretty sure he’s met this guy before. There’s something stupidly familiar about the way his hips move against Kent’s and the high giggle that brushes against his ear. But Kent can’t quite place Blondie, so he settles for sliding his hands into his back pockets and leaning down to suck at his neck. 

“Oh lord,” Blondie says with a breathy laugh, “keep up with that and I’m going to have to take you home.”

Kent lifts his head and meets eyes with the guy. He is drunk. But definitely sober enough to know that he wants this. “I don’t even know your name.”

This causes a series of very complicated emotions to flit across the guy’s face and Kent is _sure_ he knows him. Or at least that they’ve met a couple of times. “Eric.”

“Take me home, Eric,” Kent leans down to whisper in his ear and nip at his earlobe. Eric laughs again.

He’s got his head thrown back and Kent thinks that nobody has a right to look this perfect after being in a club all night. His hair hasn’t fallen out of its styling like kent’s has, and his shirt is still perfectly tucked into his skinny jeans. The only disheveled thing about him is where Kent shoved his shirt aside to suck at his collarbone. Kent’s mouth waters at the possibility of taking him home and taking him apart.

“I shouldn’t.” Eric shakes his head and pushes Kent away slightly by the shoulder. “I really shouldn’t.”

“Sounds like you’re not too certain of that,” Kent says, leaning forward again to kiss his neck. He feels the way Eric swallows and shakes his head.

“Trust me, you’ll regret this if I do.”

Kent pulls away, it’s not going to happen, then. That’s cool. “Wait, _I’ll_ regret this?”

“You don’t know who I am,” Eric states. “But you will. So here’s my number, and you can call if you want. But for now I think you should go home and drink a couple of glasses of water.”

Kent frowns and takes a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. Eric’s being cryptic as hell, and suddenly isn’t into Kent despite the fact that they’ve been dancing and he’s been giving Kent hickeys for the last hour? It’s more than a little bit annoying, but he lets him put his number in Kent’s phone anyways. “Fine. I will be texting you, though. I don’t like losing.”

Eric smiles wryly and pats him on the pec, lingering just a bit. “You do that, big boy.”

-

When Kent is woken up promptly at 9:03 in the morning by Kit biting his hand the next morning, he’s in a bad mood. Not because of the rude awakening, because she does that most days when she wants to be fed and Kent’s not up yet, but because last night was a total bust. He spent all night at that gay club trying to pick up the cute blond, and all he got in the end was blue balls and a general sense of confusion. 

(He’d be fine with just the blue balls, it’s really the cryptic thing that he’s not down with.)

He would like to stay in bed all day, maybe take Kit out for a walk, maybe do some internet stalking to see if he can find Eric anywhere online, but he’s got a meeting with PR today. Apparently they’ve got a new Social Media Guru who wants to talk to him about his online presence. Which is just going to be a _blast._

(Kent likes that his online presence consists of Kit’s Instagram and his occasional tweet.)

So he rolls out of bed, into a shower, and throws on some clothes while his skin is still slightly damp. He shoves a hat on his head and grabs a banana while Kit is delicately licking the remnants of her breakfast out of her bowl and staring at him like he’s crazy. 

“Yeah, I know this isn’t a real breakfast, sugar, but it’s the best I can do today, okay? And yeah, I know that I shouldn’t have gone out last night, but I really needed to sorta break out and just do something. I’ve been cooped up in here for months, Kit, I actually listened to them for once. You should be proud of me. Oh don’t give me that look, I pay for your food.”

Kit responds by meowing and hopping gracefully up onto the counter to nibble on his hoodie string. “Come on, stop that, I need to leave, Kit.”

Kit sniffs at his hoodie string again but then loses interest and turns away to likely go find something to knock over somewhere. Kent groans and rolls his eyes. He lost that fight long ago, and he knows it. “Goodbye, sweetheart. Daddy’ll be back home later.”

Kent is out the door five minutes later than he should be.

-

“You’re late.”

“Wow, thanks, I had no idea,” Kent says to Andrea as he hustles down the hall to the conference room. He rolls his eyes at the way she can simply glide next to him like moving at this speed is totally her natural walking speed. 

She’s such an efficient and well put together person that it probably is, honestly.

Andrea simply laughs and flips her hair over her shoulder. “So, are you excited to meet our new social media boy? He’s absolutely adorable.”

“And you’re going to try to set me up with him, aren’t you?” Kent sighs and stops in the hallway. He may be late, but he’s late for a meeting with Andrea, and this is important. “I really don’t need you to do this. Just because I’ve come out doesn’t mean I need a boyfriend. Or that I’d be good at having a boyfriend, even.”

Andrea smiles slyly and taps his nose. “I think you’ll like this one.”

They walk into the conference room, this time at a normal pace, and Kent freezes in his tracks because standing right there, looking absolutely scrumptious in a pair of khakis and a blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, is Eric.

As in, club Eric. Weirdly familiar Eric.

“Kent, stop being weird and say hello to Eric like a normal person,” Andrea says as she rounds him to put an arm around Eric.

Kent shakes himself. He can be cool about this. “Kent Parson.” He sticks his hand out to Eric, who takes it and shakes it in a far stronger grip than Kent would have expected.

“Eric Bittle.”

Fuck.

 _Fuck._ “Bitty?” Kent blurts out, “What the actual fuck?”

Eric flushes and frowns slightly, “I told you you’d remember who I am.”

“Wait,” Andrea cuts in, “you two know each other?”

“We almost hooked up last night!” Kent exclaims, much to the horror of Eric. “And he’s dating Jack Zimmermann.”

Eric frowns even harder. “No I’m not.”

Andrea groans and sinks into one of the chairs. “Am I going to have to deal with a sexual harassment claim, Eric?”

Eric flushes again and shakes his head rapidly. “No! I was into it but once I said no, he stopped right away.”

“Yeah, I’m not a horrible person, shockingly.” Kent crosses his arms across his chest defensively. 

Eric frowns at him and shakes his head minutely, a gesture that Kent is familiar with. It’s the same thing that Jack used to do to him to get him to _Just shut up Kenny, god._

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about this, Andrea. I just didn’t think it would really be a problem.” And there’s another slightly angry look in Kent’s direction.

“Kent, is having him here going to be a problem?” Andrea turns to Kent and he blanches immediately, throwing his hands up.

“No! God, no! Oh my god, were you considering firing him! ‘Cause from what I’ve heard from Jack, if you want anyone in charge of your social media, it’s him.”

Eric seems to physically relax and Kent really needs to ask Jack what it is that he’s told this kid about him. “Oh thank the lord. I mean, I don’t think I could handle having to move back in with one of my friends. Or worse, my parents.”

Andrea smiles and puts her hands on the table, pushing herself up out of her chair. “Well then that’s all settled. I’ll leave you two alone to chat about Kent’s online presence and get to know each other. Have fun.”

She leaves with a wiggle of her fingers and a wink in Kent’s direction. Kent groans internally.

“Are you really that unhappy now that you know who I am?”

Oh. Maybe it was external. “Well, I’m pretty upset that I tried to hook up with Zimms’ boyfriend last night. And that said boyfriend _let me kiss him._ How am I supposed to look him in the eye now?”

Bitty frowns and shakes his head. “Jack broke up with me three months ago. Did he really not tell you?”

“You two broke up? But I thought you were like the epitome of cute.”

Eric rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. “You haven’t seen us in a year and a half, Kent. You didn’t even recognize me until you heard my full name.”

Kent frowns. “I recognized you, I just couldn’t place you.”

“The point still stands. We fell out of touch.” Eric shrugs and smiles tightly. “It’s nobody’s fault.”

Something in Kent lurches at the sight of the smile and _oh yeah_ that’s why he lost touch with Jack and Eric. Because Kent is a horrible fucking person who only seems to be attracted to people he shouldn’t be. 

Kent wants to punch himself. How could he not recognize the guy that he spent a month having horrible inappropriate dreams about?

“Kent? Are you okay?” Eric waves a hand in front of Kent’s face with a small smirk. “Did I lose you?”

“You kissed me,” Kent says dumbly. “You knew who I was and you kissed me.”

Eric rolls his eyes. “Yeah, because I thought that you knew who _I_ was and that we were finally going to hook up.”

Kent narrows his eyes. He supposes that makes sense except… “Wait, what do you mean ‘finally’?”

Eric sighs and rubs his hands over his eyes. “God, this is fucked. Look, I want to talk about this, but it’s my first day here and I should really get some work done.”

Kent nods. Eric is avoiding the question, but it’s fair. “Okay.”

“So let’s keep this business and we can talk later. Do you have plans tonight?”

“No.” Kent does have plans, but he’s sure Swoops and his wife will understand if Kent decides to opt out on game night. 

“Come over to my place and we’ll talk about this mess, okay?”

Kent nods. “Sounds like a plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not a date. At least, Kent doesn’t think it is. There probably isn’t a word for what this is, meeting with his ex-best friend’s ex-boyfriend, but he’s pretty sure ‘date’ isn’t one of them. Kent frowns at the bottle of wine in his hand and knows that it’s too fancy, too expensive for what is surely a beer (or tequila) affair. 

Still, he knocks. And Eric Bittle opens the door with a grin and the tiniest pair of shorts on that Kent has ever seen. And he’s got his hip cocked like he knows how good he looks. 

“Hey,” he says with a perfect grin, “come on in, pie’s just out of the oven.”

That’s right. This guy _bakes._ He bakes and does all that home maker shit that makes him just the most fucking adorable thing this side of the Mississippi. (Both sides of the Mississippi.)

“I brought wine,” Kent says for lack of anything else to say. Because Kent is not an awkward person normally, but this is just fucking _weird_ and Kent is not equipped for it.

“A bit presumptuous, don’t you think?” Eric says as he turns away from Kent to grab something from the fridge.

Kent starts stuttering an apology, clearly he read the situation all wrong, but then Eric is turning back toward him and he has this wicked little grin on his face. “You’re chirping me, aren’t you?”

“Chirping, flirting,” Eric says idly, “all variations on the same theme, don’t you think?”

Kent is so _fucked._

“I was drunker than I thought last night.” Kent sets the wine down on the counter and crowds in toward Eric, backing him into the edge of the island. “I don’t know how else to explain why I didn’t recognize you.”

“Oh?” There’s a flush of dark pink staining Eric’s cheeks, and his pupils are dilated in a way that Kent is _totally fine with, thank you very much._

“Fuck, Eric, when you and Jack would have me over for dinner, I thought I was going to have a problem being around him,” Kent laughs and rubs the back of his neck, “but all I could do was stare at you all night. It was how I realized I was over Jack.”

“Glad I could be of service.” Eric laughs high and breathy. Kent’s got him caged in with an arm on either side.

Kent shakes his head. “No, you just made things harder. I was finally friends with Jack again and falling in love with you? Well it fucked everything up, didn’t it?”

Eric shrugs and smirks. “Sorry,” he says even though he’s clearly not sorry, if the way he’s sliding a hand around the back of Kent’s neck is anything to go by. It’s all of the electricity that Kent felt last night but somehow it’s _better_ now. “I did notice, though. I don’t think Jack did, but I did. I was actually kind of glad when we didn’t see you for a while.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I was noticing you too, Parson.”

 _Okay,_ Kent thinks, _maybe we’re both terrible people. I can work with that._ “Can I kiss you?”

“God-“ Eric cuts himself off by surging up to press his mouth against Kent’s. It’s too hard and messy to really be considered a _good_ kiss, but Kent thinks it might be the best he’s ever had. 

Kent shifts so that he’s got Eric’s face in his hands, feeling every bit like if he doesn’t get more of this, he might die. He slides one hand down to rest just above Eric’s ass and thinks idly how easy it would be to just pick him up and carry him to the bedroom.

So he does. And then realizes that this is not his apartment and he actually has no idea where the bedroom is. “Bed?”

Eric wraps his legs around Kent’s waist and laughs again, burying his head in the crook of his neck. “Hallway. Door on the left.”

Kent is going to have to figure out how on earth Eric afforded this apartment being only a year out of college, but right now he doesn’t care. What he cares about is taking Eric apart on his huge, very comfortable bed. Eric seems to have the same idea, because he’s tugging at Kent’s shirt insistently while also attempting to kiss his neck.

“Either kiss me or take my shirt off, you’re going to have to choose.” Kent laughs at the way Eric pouts at him for the chirp and decides for him, stripping off his own shirt and pulling at Eric’s while he’s at it. 

“God, do you know how long I’ve been imagining this?” Eric giggles and runs his hands over Kent’s pecs, flicking at his nipples lightly. Kent only hisses a _little._

But even when he’s turned on as hell, he can’t help but chirp. “Since you were in high school?”

Bitty doesn’t look up from where he’s mapping out Kent’s musculature but he nods distractedly. “Mmhm. Had your poster on my bedroom wall.”

He blushes as soon as he’s said it and Kent can’t help but collapse into a fit of giggles, laying mostly ontop of Eric, his head tucked into the join between neck and shoulder.

_Few times been around that track, but it ain’t just gonna happen like that_

“Oh my god, who the fuck is calling me?” Kent fishes his phone out of his pocket, fully intending to just turn it off and go back to putting his efforts into making Eric feel good. 

Except that it’s Jack.

Jack Zimmermann.

The ex-boyfriend of both people in this bed. Kent shows the screen to Eric, whose eyes grow wide. “You should probably answer that.”

Kent does. “Hey, Zimms. Long time no speak.”

 _“Hey, Kent. I was just calling to say that Bitty’s starting work with the Aces team today.”_ Jack’s voice comes through the speaker and Kent watches as Bitty’s face crunches up in confusion.

“Yeah, I actually saw him.”

_“Cool. Can you just make sure that you look out for him? He doesn’t really know anyone out there, so it’d be cool if you could take care of him a little bit.”_

Bitty claps a hand over his mouth to stifle what is either laughter or crying. Kent’s not entirely sure. 

“Jesus, Zimms. Someone’s weirdly protective of their exes.”

_“Bits and I are still friends. And he was nervous about moving out there. God, can’t you just be cool for once?”_

“Well when you put it so nicely. Yeah, I’ll take care of him.” Kent makes eye contact with Eric who is still laughing- _yeah, definitely laughing-_ and winks. “Okay, Jack, I gotta go.”

He doesn’t wait for Jack to respond before hanging up and throwing the phone to the side. “What do you say, should I keep _taking care of you?”_

“Somehow, I don’t think this is what he had in mind.” Bitty giggles but pulls Kent down with a hand on the back of his head.

And Kent should really feel weirder about this. Jack _just called_ and told Kent that he’s still friends with Eric, and he obviously still cares about him. This moment should be punctuated by awkwardness and the realization that their history is likely far too messy for this to work, but Kent doesn’t feel any of that. 

Kent doesn’t let himself think anymore, he just leans down, and kisses him. He lets his heart skip a little when Eric sighs a tiny little thing against Kent’s lips and reaches up to grab at his hair. He doesn’t ask any of the questions he has about Jack and Eric and whatever happened there. He just kisses Eric, and is kissed back.

“We are far too clothed for this.” Eric mumbles against Kent’s lips and pushes him back to start working on getting his own jeans off. Kent takes that as his cue to shuck his jeans and underwear, never taking his eyes off of the way Eric wriggles his hips, still laying on the bed. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Kent says in awe at the sight of Bitty completely nude, laying on his back, propped up by his elbows. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Believe it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bitty gets lost. Lost in touches that are too soft and too much. Lost in eyes that he can’t tell if they’re grey or blue. Lost in miles and miles of skin against his. 

He gets lost and he prays that he’ll never be found.

“God, Kent, don’t stop,” comes out as a whimper that is far too desperate for his own liking, but Kent is rubbing his fingers so slowly, so insanely gently, against his prostate and Bitty feels like he might either melt into a puddle or combust, it’s so good and it’s suspending him somewhere around deliciously aroused. 

The way Kent seems so dedicated toward taking Bitty apart, it feels like there isn’t an end goal, not really. As far as Bitty can tell, he just wants to make him feel good.

Kent moans, eyes still trained on Bitty’s hole. “Fuck, you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Bitty lets out a high pitched chuckle as Kent brushes against his prostate again. He rolls his hips against Kent’s fingers and elicits another moan out of the man. “Come on, don’t you want to fuck me?”

Kent’s eyes flick up to meet his own finally and he nods so hard that Bitty is worried for a moment that he might hurt his neck. “Fuck, just let me-condom.”

Bitty laughs breathily as Kent fumbles to put on the condom. Bitty props himself up on his elbows and watches the way Kent can’t seem to get his own fingers to cooperate. “Oh my god, stop. Let me.” Bitty sits up fully and reaches out to pluck the package out of Kent’s fingers. 

Kent’s eyes go wide as Bitty deftly rips the package open and rolls the condom on in one smooth movement. Bitty wraps his fingers around Kent’s cock and smirks at him. “You ready?”

Kent nods and Bitty gives his dick one final squeeze before laying back down again, spreading his legs wide. “Come on, then. I’m ready.”

“Fuck, this is a dream. I’ve had this dream before,” Kent whispers as he leans forward, lining the head of his cock up with Bitty’s hole. Bitty arches off the bed at the feel of the blunt head pressing against his hole. He feels so open and desperate to be filled, but the press of a thick cock fills him with wonder at the question of being able to take it, like it always does. 

But when Kent presses in, just the head, not enough, but enough to make Bitty feel like he’s going to burst, the question disappears. The question of “can I take it?” becomes “how can I get more?”

“Kent,” Bitty whimpers as Kent presses in, he clutches at the NHL star’s shoulders, surely leaving crescents from his nails in his skin. Kent doesn’t seem to mind.

“Fuck, Eric,” Kent says almost reverently, like a whispered prayer. He thrusts shallowly into him, just little rolls of his hips that shouldn’t set every nerve in Bitty’s body alight like they do. It’s slow and sweet and it shouldn’t have Bitty grasping at Kent desperately and making these desperate noises, but he can’t seem to help it.

When Bitty comes, it’s with Kent’s hand wrapped around his dick, and with the older man thrusting into him still so slowly, but deep and thorough. He gasps through it, mouth hanging open as the orgasm seems to come from deep within, ripping him apart at the seams.

Kent follows not long afterwards, with a whimper and an expression that looks almost pained before he essentially collapses ontop of Bitty. 

He’s not entirely sure which one of them starts laughing first, but suddenly Bitty finds himself tangled up with Kent Parson, drying come tacky between them, absolutely consumed by giggles as Kent presses kisses to his neck between chuckles.

“Fuck, I still can’t believe this is happening.” Bitty laughs, throwing an arm over his eyes and smiling so wide he feels like his face might actually crack open. His other arm tightens around Kent’s shoulders and he feels the other man smile against his neck.

“God, I could die happy here,” Kent whispers, and it feels like an admission.

Bitty smiles again in spite of himself. “You probably could, but you’d die covered in come, and that would be embarrassing. So we should probably shower before any dying happens.”

“You’re so smart, babe.”

They shower together quickly, giggling as they help wash each other off, nothing feeling particularly sexual about it, despite the fact that they’re naked and slippery and the bruises and evidence of sex being the reason they have to do this. Kent presses Bitty against the wall of the shower and kisses him, the cold tiles making Bitty gasp and start giggling all over again. 

They dry off together, sharing one towel between the two of them, and collapse in bed beneath Bitty’s incredibly soft comforter together. Kent rests a hand on Bitty’s hip and kisses his nose. “So, what does this mean? Are we together?”

Bitty’s mouth turns up at the corner and brushes Kent’s hair away from his face. “If you want to be, I would like that.”

“One of us is going to have to tell Jack eventually.”


End file.
